Everything Started on a Bloody Battlefield
by XxGintamaxX
Summary: This is Gintoki's beginning with Shouyou-sensei, Katsura, Takasugi, and the rest of his classmates. The war shall start now! :D
1. Battlefields Are Where You Find Demons

**Disclaimer:** The characters of Gintama belong to Sorachi Hideaki. :)

**Authors Note:** Hey! I'm the author of You Find the Good Things in Life on New Battlefields. :D I hoped you liked it! Now you may enjoy my new story! =)

**Chap. 1** Battlefields Are Where You Find Demons

A crow cawed loudly in the distance. The sun was setting as Yoshida Shouyou, approached the blood drenched battlefield. He saw bodies littered all over the ground. Amanto and humans. Some you couldn't tell apart.

Shouyou's eyes brightened as he hears crunching, and a head of silver. The silver haired boy was eating a rice cake, sitting atop a blood drenched corpse.

Shouyou walks up to the boy, him apparently not noticing since he believed everything to be dead. Shouyou places a hand on top of the silver haired boys head. The boy gasps jumping back. He drops the rest of his rice cake, scowling at Shouyou.

Shouyou chuckles, "This is the corpse eating demon if been hearing about?" He smiles as the boy unsheathes the sword he is holding slowly. "You're rather cute for a demon." The child grits his teeth, glaring coldly.

Shouyou tilts his head, "Would you like to fight?"

The boy licks the piece of rice cake at the corner of his mouth in response.

Shouyou smiles, "Alright then," he whispers. He grabs his sword slowly at his side. The boy's eyes widen, but he quickly regains his glaring demeanor.

Shouyou now holding his sword, but not unsheathed looks into the boy's burning crimson eyes. "You know you would look even cuter if you stopped glaring like that." Shouyou smiles, the boy continues glaring.

Shouyou throws his sword at the boy lightly. The boy gasps, catching it awkwardly. He looks at Shouyou eyes wide.

"You can have my sword instead of that dirty one." Shouyou says, "I'll teach you how to use it. You have to know, that I will only teach students that have the full tendency to not kill everything that crosses their paths, but to only protect the ones they care about."

The silver haired boy nods slowly. Shouyou smiles, extending his hand he says, "Then follow me."

The boy clutches the sword to his chest. He walks forward, a sure stride. He ignores Shouyou's hand, he walks ahead a little, he stops and turns around looking at Shouyou expectantly.

Shouyou chuckles as he walks past the boy, he hears small footfalls behind him, knowing the boy is following.

They walk for about an hour in silence. Shouyou speaks up, "I don't mean to pry, but where is your family?"

The boy stops suddenly, he looks up at Shouyou his face dejected. The boy looks down and stutters as he says quietly, "D- Dead."

Shouyou's eyes widen, "I'm sorry."

The boy nods slowly, he looks up at Shouyou imploringly, "C- Can we drop it?"

Shouyou nods fast, "Yes! I'm sorry, we only have a little farther to go." He smiles, "Everyone will be expecting me, and they would love to meet you." He smiles. "That will have to wait for tomorrow though."

The boy nods slowly again, "A-Are they nice?" He blushes.

Shouyou laughs, "Yes, they are. They are one of the best classes I've had."

"T-That's good," he says quietly.

Shouyou smiles, he looks ahead seeing the building, and the big dojo next to it. "We're here," he says happily.

The boy looks up, his eyes scared.

Shouyou chuckles, "There's no need to be afraid."

The boy bites his lip, "Okay," he whispers.

They climb the steps, turning they walk down the long hallway. Shouyou stops in front of a shoji screen. He turns to look at the boy, "This will be your room, okay?"

The boy nods, "T-Thank you."

Shouyou's eyes widen, but he quickly laughs, "Your welcome," he ruffles the boys hair.

The boy blushes. Shouyou opens the shoji door, a futon in the middle of the room already made. He gestures at the boy to go inside. The boy walks slowly inside, he looks behind him at Shouyou.

Shouyou smiles, "I'll get you tomorrow morning, when my class starts. For now get some rest."

The boy nods eagerly, a vague smile on his face, "Bye," the boy says confidently.

Shouyou chuckles, "Bye."

The boy slides the shoji quietly, shutting out the life he had, and starting a life anew.

Light streams through the shoji screen as the silver haired boy opens it slowly. He sees the man walking towards his room.

Shouyou stops surprised, he smiles, "You heard me?"

The boy nods. Shouyou tilts his head, "Well, you're really special." The boy stares, "Follow me, my class is waiting."

The boy rubs his neck absently, nodding. He follows Shouyou down the long hallway. They stop in front of a large shoji screen, halfway closed. They hear loud voices inside.

Shouyou looks down at the silver haired youth, "Wait out here, I'll call you inside." The boy nods nervously. Shouyou smiles, and opens the shoji slightly.

The boy hears kids excited screams, "Sensei! You're back! We were so worried, because you didn't come back last night!"

He hears the one they call sensei laugh, "Yes, yes, I'm sorry I worried you all." He hears him pause as all the kids quiet down, "We have a new student." He hears the class burst into excited voices. Shouyou laughs, "Quiet down." Everyone obeys immediately.

The boy jumps nervously as he hears, "You can come in now." The boy sighs, walking towards the shoji, he walks through, he swallows hard as all eyes turn to him.

Shouyou smiles and gestures for him to join him in front of the class. The boy bites his lip walking forward, trying not to trip. As he stands beside him, Shouyou says, "Class this is…" He turns to the boy, and says quietly, "I never did hear your name."

The boy nods slowly, a new burst of confidence filling him. He turns to the class, "My name is Gintoki."

The kids look at the boy curiously. His white curly hair and burning crimson eyes, were something really new to them.

A few seconds pass of silence before someone say, "It's nice to meet you." Gintoki looks at the one that spoke, his long black hair in a ponytail. "My names Katsura."

Gintoki nods, smiling slightly. Another kid speaks up, Gintoki is taken aback by the bright sea green eyes, "My name is Takasugi."

Before Gintoki can nod at Takasugi, lots of kids speak up saying their names. Gintoki tries to keep track of them all.

After they are done Shouyou speaks up, "My name is Yoshida Shouyou, but you can call me Shouyou- sensei." Shouyou's eyes widen as Gintoki smiles brightly, this time not a vague smile. Shouyou smiles brightly back, as do the other kids.

Shouyou points to the back of the class an empty desk sitting there, right next to a window. A cherry blossom tree obscures most of the view outside.

Gintoki heads to the desk, everyone watching him as he goes. He sits down, crossing his legs. He looks up at all the kids smiling at him. He smiles back.

Shouyou chuckles, "Ok, let's get started." Everyone turns to look at Shouyou. "Gintoki, you'll find the book on your desk." Shouyou holds his book to show Gintoki. Gintoki looks down nodding as he picks up the green book. "We are on page thirty- five." Shouyou flips to the page as does the rest of the class. Gintoki follows suit.

Shouyou starts reading. Right then Gintoki knows that these moments in this room, will change him. His life walking blood drenched battlefields was now over. Now it was, happiness for the rest of his life. Or so he thought. He would never know what battles he would have to face. He would never know of the sorrowful war that was coming. It would come too quickly. To him it would feel like no time passed at all.

* * *

**Authors Note:** I hope you liked it! Look forward to next chapter!


	2. To Have Memories You Have to Make Them

**Disclaimer:** The characters of Gintama belong to Sorachi Hideaki. :)

**Authors Note:** Okay just so you know this is still the same exact day as the last chapter. :) Well enjoy chapter 2! =)

**Chap 2.** To Have Memories You Have to Make Them First

Gintoki wakes up with a start; he realizes he fell asleep again. Shouyou's sword, now his own was lying at his side. He glances up seeing Shouyou in front of the class reading out of the green book. He was talking about samurai again.

Shouyou looks at the class smiling, reciting from heart apparently, "The samurai would protect the people they cared about. A samurai would run into the place of death with single- minded determination. They would never give up on protecting the ones they love." He closes the book, "That's what I'd like you to do," he says to the whole class. "We'll be training in the dojo again today."

The room erupts with excited voices. Shouyou laughs "Calm down." He looks at Gintoki, "We'll review the basics for Gintoki," he looks at the class as a whole, "Okay?" The kids smile happily, nodding eagerly. Shouyou claps his hands once, "Lunch is ready in the other room." He smiles. "After that we'll go to the dojo."

The kids jump up excitedly, exiting through the shoji, talking loudly. Gintoki is last; he picks up his sword, walking slowly towards the shoji. Shouyou smiles happily as Gintoki exits, he smiles back.

Gintoki arrives in the next room, tables spread out. Kids were sitting on cushions and almost all the cushions were taken. Gintoki stares, not knowing where to sit.

"Gintoki! You can sit over here!" A familiar voice calls. Katsura is waving, grinning. Takasugi is across from him, smiling slightly.

Gintoki smiles walking over to Katsura and Takasugi. He sits down next to Katsura; looking at the table he sees that there is a bowl of rice in front of him. He stares at it wide eyed.

Takasugi chuckles, "Have you never seen rice before?"

"Takasugi!" Katsura scolds. He turns to Gintoki, "He didn't mean-" He stops suddenly when Gintoki nods.

Katsura and Takasugi's eyebrows knit together in confusion. Gintoki nods again, "I've only ever eaten a few rice cakes."

"Don't you have a family?" Takasugi asks.

Gintoki shakes his head, "They died."

Katsura's eyes shimmer, "I'm sorry."

Gintoki nods, smiling slightly, "How about you guys?"

Katsura smiles, "Mine was pretty normal," he looks down, "Most people don't have families, because their parents gave them up. I'm one of them."

Takasugi smiles, "So am I, but they gave me up because they were to fricken rich to even notice me. I hate them so much."

Katsura looks away, Gintoki grits his teeth, he looks into Takasugi's sea green eyes. "You shouldn't hate them. At least you knew them." Gintoki's eyes shimmer. "I can barely remember mine."

Takasugi laughs, "Maybe you're right." Katsura looks up smiling.

Gintoki smiles. He picks up a chopstick. Wrinkling his nose he says, "How are you supposed to stab rice with this? The rice is too small."

Katsura who had taken a bite of rice, spits it out laughing. Takasugi falls back in laughter, lying on his back.

Gintoki looks at both of them, "What?" he asks confused.

That makes them both laugh harder. The people in the room turn to see what's going on.

Katsura calms down, "I'll… teach you how… to use them." He says between breaths. Takasugi is still chuckling, leaning back on his hands.

Katsura holds up one chopstick. He has it between his index finger and middle, his ring finger supporting it. He picks up the other chopstick and pinches it between his index finger, and thumb. He picks up rice, dropping it into his mouth, grinning.

Gintoki tries it, but a chopstick slips and falls into the rice bowl.

Katsura chuckles, "It will take some practice."

Gintoki shrugs, he picks up the bowl, and dumps some rice into his mouth. Gintoki puts the bowl down, rice sticking to his face.

Takasugi and Katsura bite their lips, but burst out laughing. Everyone around them starts laughing to.

Gintoki wipes his face clean, grinning. He lifts his bowl up slowly, pouring more rice into his mouth.

* * *

Shouyou walks into where they're having lunch. Shouyou smiles as everyone turns their heads, "Is everyone ready to go to the dojo?" Kids give excited yells. Shouyou looks over at Gintoki, Katsura and Takasugi, his smile brightens happy that they're getting along. "Okay then, let's go." The kids jump up following Shouyou.

Katsura looks at Gintoki, "You ready?" Gintoki nods slowly.

"What are we going to do anyway?" Gintoki asks.

Takasugi gives him a weird look, "Didn't you listen in class?" Gintoki shakes his head, "We're learning how to use a sword."

"Oh," Gintoki narrows his eyes, he starts walking the way Shouyou and everyone went.

Katsura looks at Takasugi, Takasugi shrugs following Gintoki.

When they arrive in the dojo Shouyou smiles, he's holding a wooden sword. He looks at Gintoki as everyone files in, "Gintoki, we were just learning how to hold a sword, and the basic maneuvers, yesterday.

Takasugi would you like to volunteer in a demonstration?" Takasugi grins, he runs grabbing a wooden sword. Walking up to Shouyou he gets into the same stance. Shouyou smiles warmly, "Alright," he says invitingly.

Takasugi launches himself at Shouyou, he smacks his sword against Shouyou then quickly pivots hitting the other side of the sword. Shouyou is still smiling. Takasugi jumps slightly, but hesitates when he looks into Shouyou's eyes.

Shouyou smiles, he swings his sword towards Takasugi's side. Takasugi's eyes widen, gritting his teeth. Shouyou stops short, before the sword is able to connect.

Shouyou chuckles, standing up straight. He looks at the class, "Anyone know what Takasugi did wrong?"

Before anyone says anything, Gintoki speaks up, "He looked into your eyes and hesitated. You shouldn't look into the opponents' eyes or you'll forget what you're actually fighting for," He looks into Shouyou's eyes, "Or protecting," he finishes emotionlessly.

Shouyou stares for a second as does everyone else in the room. Shouyou recovers laughing, "Very good, Gintoki!" He turns to Takasugi, "Thank you, Takasugi." Takasugi nods, walking back to the group, grumbling.

Shouyou chuckles, "Gintoki, would you like to give it a try?"

Gintoki nods, smiling. He walks towards Shouyou, Takasugi hands Gintoki the wooden sword, his face impassive.

Gintoki stands in front of Shouyou, he gets into the stance. Shouyou smiles happily, he says the same thing he said to Takasugi, "Alright."

Gintoki runs forward, he swings his sword, hitting both sides of Shouyou's like Takasugi did, but way faster. Shouyou's smile is gone, he's too busy trying to counter Gintoki's strikes. Gintoki spins, he hits Shouyou's sword with such force Shouyou has to bring his left foot back so his sword wouldn't be twisted out of his hands. Shouyou's eyes widen as he looks into Gintoki's burning crimson eyes. Gintoki smirks, he spins lashing his sword out at Shouyou's side. He stops inches from connecting, he taps Shouyou's side lightly. Stepping back Gintoki says, "You looked into my eyes."

Shouyou lets out a small breath, eyes shocked. The class lets out a couple gasps. Katsura is breathing hard, like he was the one with the sword. Takasugi stares with shock, but also slight envy.

Shouyou recovers falling into a fit of laughter. "I guess you're right, Gintoki. I got taught my own lesson." Shouyou smiles, but an uneasy smile. "Good job Gintoki!" Gintoki nods slightly.

Everything is quiet for a moment. A kid that Gintoki forgot his name starts clapping, grinning brightly. The rest of the kids join in, even Shouyou. The only one that doesn't clap is Takasugi, he stares at Gintoki, face showing nothing.

When they stop clapping, Shouyou says, "Alright, we're done for today. Everyone, you have free time before dinner."

The kids grin, swarming around Gintoki. "That was so cool!" A kid says. "How did you do that?" Asks another kid.

Shouyou laughs, "Alright everyone, may I talk to Gintoki?" The kids nod, stepping back. Shouyou raises an eyebrow, "Alone." He empathizes.

"Oh," some kids say, the group turns, heading out of the dojo. Takasugi is last, he looks behind him, glancing at Gintoki once more. "Takasugi!" Katsura calls, "C'mon!" Takasugi nods, looking forward again, running to Katsura.

When they're all gone Shouyou smiles at Gintoki, "Where'd you learn how to use a sword?"

Gintoki sighs, "Watching," he whispers.

Shouyou's eyebrows come together in confusion, "Watching?" He says in confusion. "Watching what?"

Gintoki looks into Shouyou's eyes, "Battles."

Shouyou's eyes widen, "Why were you watching battles!"

Gintoki averts his eyes, "I was waiting till they were over. I needed food."

Shouyou bites his lip, shaking his head. "You're so young, yet you've seen so much."

Gintoki shrugs, "You have to see the truth of this hateful world sometime, don't you?"

Shouyou blinks slowly, but quickly smiles, "It's amazing. You talk like an adult."

Gintoki smiles slightly. Shouyou tilts his head, "I was just wondering, but do you have a last name?"

Gintoki raises an eyebrow in answer. Shouyou smiles, "Would you like one?" Gintoki tilts his head, but nods. Shouyou chuckles, "Okay then, how about," he pauses thinking, "You have slight poise, generous, and all my students like you." Shouyou's eyes brighten, "I know! How about Sakata?"

Gintoki looks at the ceiling of the dojo, "Sakata Gintoki," he whispers. Looking back at Shouyou he grins, "I like it."

Shouyou laughs, "Well that's good!" He glances up looking past Gintoki. Almost all the kids are playing the game "Kick the Can" He looks back at Gintoki. "Okay, you can go play with the other kids now, Sakata Gintoki." He grins.

Gintoki chuckles, waving at Shouyou, he turns and runs to where the kids are playing the game. The kids yell his name happily when Gintoki approaches.

Shouyou smiles after him, "You're going to be very strong, Sakata Gintoki. I can't wait to see what a great person you're going to turn out to be." He sighs turning to put the wooden swords on the rack. He turns back around staring at the kids for a moment trying to decide who's "it" for "Kick the Can".

Shouyou's face brightens, he runs out of the dojo towards the kids. "What's wrong Sensei?" A kid asks in surprise.

Shouyou grins, "I'd like to join."

"Really!" Half the kids yell happily. Shouyou nods, laughing.

Katsura smiles, "Then you can be "it" Sensei. Make sure you count to twenty."

Shouyou nods smiling, "Okay," he walks over to the cherry blossom tree, covering his eyes he begins to count loudly. The kids run to hide, laughing.

When he's done counting, he silently walks over to a huge tree. He smiles as he hears a couple snickers. He jumps on the other side, the kids yell in alarm, but run quickly away laughing. One kid is not so lucky, Shouyou lifts him up off the ground. "I got you!" He yells, laughing.

Katsura laughs in Shouyou's arms. He puts Katsura down, Katsura runs toward the cherry blossom tree which happens to be the jail. Shouyou looks around, he quickly runs to where the other kids had run.

The only mistake Shouyou had made, was that he didn't look up. A kid sitting on the lowest branch, but still out of sight swings his legs happily. Gintoki laughs, looking at where Shouyou had run. "This is fun," he whispers.

* * *

**Authors Note:** Hey! I hope you liked it! Look forward to next chapter!


	3. Every Day Has Its Problems

**Disclaimer: **The characters of Gintama belong to Sorachi Hideaki. :)

**Authors Note:** I'm so sorry this chapter took so long! This chap might seem a little slow, but I assure you it will pick up *Bows* Enjoy chapter 3!

**Chap. 3** Every day Has Its Problems That Will Affect the Future

Gintoki peers around the corner, watching Shouyou- sensei talking with the two same amanto that came yesterday.

"I told you! Why do you think I would do that?! These children came on their own free will!" Shouyou yells at the amanto. Gintoki narrows his eyes, he's never seen Shouyou mad before.

"Shouyou," one amanto coaxes him to relax, "We know they came on their own free will, but the Bakufu does not like that you are teaching them the ways of the sword," the amanto pauses, "It worries them."

Shouyou narrows his eyes, "What is there to worry about?"

The second amanto shakes his head, "Shouyou just be careful, we wouldn't want to make a scene," he says quietly.

The amanto nod once at Shouyou, they turn walking down the stairs.

Shouyou stares after them with troubled eyes, until they disappear over the hill. He sighs, "Gintoki you can come out now."

Gintoki walks around the corner, exposing himself, he looks at Shouyou with anxious eyes, "Sensei, what was that about?"

Shouyou shakes his head quickly. He looks down at Gintoki smiling, but the smile is forced, "Nothing," he raises an eyebrow, "It's dinnertime. Why aren't you eating?"

"I was curious why you left," Gintoki replies.

"Curiosity killed the cat," Shouyou whispers quietly, hoping that Gintoki didn't hear him.

Gintoki laughs, "Yeah, but this cat will keep coming back to life."

Shouyou bursts out laughing, his troubled demeanor gone, replaced with his usual happiness. He looks into Gintoki's deep crimson eyes, "I believe that, you'll become the strongest person I'll know, Gintoki."

Gintoki smiles brightly. Shouyou smiles brightly back rustling Gintoki's wavy silver hair, "Let's go back to dinner." Gintoki nods.

* * *

Gintoki sits back down at his table next to Katsura. Takasugi is across from them. His half eaten rice is still on the table, but cold.

"Where did you go, Gintoki?" Katsura asks.

Gintoki sighs, leaning back on his hands, "I saw Shouyou- sensei pass the doorway, so I went to see what he was doing."

Takasugi raises an eyebrow, "What if he was doing something important?"

Gintoki looks around the room, "He looked… mad," he says quietly, "The amanto came back," he adds.

Katsura and Takasugi's eyes widen. "W-What did they want?" Katsura asks nervously.

Gintoki snorts, "They said that the Bakufu were getting nervous, because Shouyou-sensei was teaching us."

Takasugi narrows his eyes, "The Bakufu? What do those jerks care?!"

"Takasugi!" Katsura hisses. All three of them look around the room, where it had gone quiet and everyone was staring at them now.

Takasugi waves them away, putting his head down, deep in thought, "What would happen if Shouyou didn't take their worry seriously?" He asks out loud.

Katsura shudders, "I don't even want to think about that." Gintoki nods slowly.

Their heads turn as they hear Shouyou clap his hands. Shouyou smiles at them warmly, "Ok everyone let's go to the dojo now."

"Yes, Sensei!" All of them yell in unison.

* * *

All of them are now in the dojo, wooden swords in hand.

"Alright," Shouyou begins, "I would like to pair you all up and you will train together today." Some kids high-five each other. Shouyou smiles, "I said I will pair you up, so I'm sorry if you can't be with your friends." The kids that high- fived each other groan.

A few kids turn to each other whispering loudly, "I want to paired up with Gintoki."

"Yeah I know, that'd be so cool, he's so awesome with the sword."

Takasugi snorts, the two kids look at him. One asks, "Takasugi, you wouldn't want to be paired with him?"

Takasugi shakes his head, "I never said that," he whispers.

The other kid narrows his eyes, "I'll never understand you Takasugi." Takasugi nods slightly, not looking at them.

"Ok," Shouyou starts, "Let's see," He goes through the kids until only two kids are left, "And the last pair will be Gintoki and Takasugi."

Gintoki smiles, Takasugi smirks. "Ok," Shouyou continues, "Stand across from each other; we are just going to do some simple strikes. Remember, don't strike to hard." Everyone nods, standing across from their partners.

"Strike!" Shouyou yells.

The kids run forward, but not using all their strength, their wooden swords smack each other.

Takasugi and Gintoki go last, they both run forward. Their swords smack each other, both holding strong.

Takasugi's eyes widen at Gintoki's strength. He quickly shakes his head, stepping back, as does Gintoki.

They do this some more as do the other children.

Shouyou smiles, "Alright, you will not need your partners for this next part. Next we will just do normal strikes, then we will be done for the day."

The kids line up, take step and strike. They do this a few times before Takasugi looks over at Gintoki. "You're pretty strong."

Gintoki brings his sword down, stepping back again before saying with a smirk, "So are you."

Takasugi averts his eyes, "I know you don't mean that."

Gintoki's eyes widen, "Of course I mean it."

Takasugi chuckles, shaking his head, but doesn't say anything more.

Shouyou tilts his head looking at Gintoki and Takasugi finish talking. His eyes narrow at Takasugi's tension. He looks at everyone, "Ok," he says loudly, "That's enough for today."

"Awe, but sensei!" A few kids whine.

Shouyou smiles, "I'm sorry, but it's time for bed."

A few kids grumble as they set their swords on the rack. "Goodnight sensei!" A few call over their shoulders.

Shouyou nods, smiling. He takes one last look at Takasugi, the air of tension still around him. "Good night Takasugi," he says smiling at him.

Takasugi looks at him, he blinks hard, returning the smile, "Good night, sensei."

* * *

Gintoki wakes up with a start, he looks around his room, he sits up fanning himself, "Why is it so hot in here?" He puts a hand against his forehead. It's burning hot.

"I can't have a fever," he rasps. His eyes widen as he hears footsteps coming towards his room. He crawls over to the shoji, opening it.

Shouyou gasps, as he sees Gintoki open the shoji, "Oh Gintoki, what are you doing up this late?"

"I just heard you coming," Gintoki whispers, his throat burning.

Shouyou tilts his head, "You're voice sounds really different." His eyes narrow, he walks over to Gintoki, sitting on his haunches. He puts the back of his hand against Gintoki's forehead, he gasps, "You have a fever!"

Gintoki nods slightly. Shouyou ushers him back into his room, "I'll get you some ice, so lay down," he commands.

Gintoki sighs, but does as he's told. Shouyou smiles, "I'll be right back."

Once he is gone Gintoki looks up at the dark starry sky through the open shoji. "Something's going to happen, I can feel it sensei," he whispers, gritting his teeth.

* * *

**Authors Note:** Hey! I believe next chapter I'll put some heartwarming moments, so look forward to that. Maybe also a little surprise! ;) I hope you liked it!


	4. Happiness Never Lasts

**Disclaimer:** The characters of Gintama belong to Sorachi Hideaki. :)

**Authors Note:** Hey! Enjoy chapter 4!

**Chap. 4** Happiness Never Lasts

Gintoki opens his eyes slightly, but squeezes them shut again when the bright morning light hits him.

"Sorry," Shouyou says quickly closing the shoji. He smiles down at Gintoki on his futon. "I came to see if your fever went down."

Gintoki smiles, "Yeah I can go to class today." He sits up quickly, but falls back down with a groan.

Shouyou sighs, "Well you can just stay in bed for today." Gintoki gives him a pleading look, Shouyou immediately shakes his head laughing, "No, don't give me that look." He walks over and opens the shoji, he looks back at Gintoki with a warning look, "You better stay in bed."

Gintoki sighs, nodding, "It's so boring, though," he grumbles.

Shouyou chuckles, "I'll visit you soon, okay?" He leaves closing the shoji behind him.

* * *

"Hey Zura, where's Gintoki?" Takasugi asks Katsura when Shouyou's lesson is over.

Katsura scowls, "It's not Zura, it's Katsura," he retorts. He shakes his head, "I don't know where he is. Let's ask Shouyou- sensei."

"Ask me what?" Shouyou asks behind them.

Katsura smiles, turning, "Hey sensei, where's Gintoki?"

Shouyou frowns, "He has a fever, it hasn't gotten any better."

"So idiots can get sick," Takasugi mutters.

Shouyou tilts his head, "Did you say something Takasugi?" Takasugi smiles sheepishly, shaking his head.

"Can we see him?" Katsura asks.

Shouyou shakes his head, "I don't want you to catch it."

"I never get sick," Katsura says, frowning.

Shouyou laughs, "I know, but just wait until his fever goes down more."

Katsura sighs, "Okay."

Shouyou smiles walking out of the room. Takasugi looks at Katsura smiling evilly, "Well let's go see him." Katsura nods eagerly.

* * *

"Gintoki~" Katsura sings happily, opening the shoji, light streaming in. Gintoki looks up in surprise, having dressed.

"Oi, where were you going?" Takasugi asks narrowing his eyes.

Gintoki looks at them tiredly, "I need some air."

Katsura shakes his head, "You know that won't be good for you right now."

Gintoki sighs, "It's not that bad." He walks past Katsura and Takasugi outside. A slight breeze hits him lightly.

"Gintoki," Katsura warns. Gintoki just waves a hand behind him, walking over the hill. Katsura looks at Takasugi his eyes full of worry. Takasugi just shrugs.

* * *

"Why does everyone worry about me?" Gintoki grumbles. He walks along the edge of a forest, the cicadas sing loudly. Gintoki stops when he hears voices ahead.

"What else do we have to do?" Someone asks.

Another voice says, "The boss said that we need to clean up a battlefield." The voice gets angry, "I don't know why, we should just let the bodies rot."

The other voice laughs, "They're already rotted, that battle was fought about a month ago."

"What?!" The voice yells, "Then why?!"

"I don't know, I don't question the boss." The other voice says.

Gintoki gasps as he hears the voices come closer. He jumps behind a tree. The angry voice keeps complaining. Gintoki hears the footsteps pass, before he looks out behind the tree.

"Amanto!" Gintoki whispers darkly.

The angry amanto stops, "Did you hear something?" He asks, tilting his head.

The other amanto laughs jokingly, "Maybe it's one of Shouyou's students."

The angry amanto doesn't laugh, "That's what I'm afraid of," he says.

The other amanto raises an eyebrow, "You're scared of a few snot nosed brats?"

The angry amanto's face reddens, "Of course I'm not! It's just that the boss is worried."

The other amanto laughs, "Sure you are," he pauses as something rings. He pulls out a cellphone, "Yeah?" He pauses listening to the person on the other end. He hangs up quickly not saying anything else to the person on the other end.

He turns to the angry amanto with a grin, "Forget the battlefield, we have a new job."

"What is it?" The amanto asks.

"I'll tell you on the ship, now come on!" The amanto starts running back where they had come from, the other amanto close behind.

Gintoki walks out from behind the tree, "They know Shouyou- sensei," he whispers. He looks up at the darkening sky, "I need to get back." He starts walking.

He's walking in a wide field, "I think this is a shortcut," he whispers. He puts a hand against his forehead, "It's so hot."

"Hey are you alright?" Gintoki jumps at an all too familiar voice.

Gintoki looks behind him at Shouyou. Shouyou tilts his head, "Your fever went up," he says worry in his voice.

Gintoki sighs, "Was it Zura and Takasugi?"

Shouyou laughs thoughtfully, "Even you call him Zura, but yes they told me you left." He tilts his head, "We better head back, okay?" Gintoki nods, stepping forward, but ends up stumbling, holding his head. Shouyou runs up to him, sighing, he turns holding his hands out backwards, "Here get on my back."

Gintoki's eyes widen, hesitating.

Shouyou chuckles, "C'mon." Gintoki nods, sitting on his hands. Shouyou picks him up, supporting his legs. He heads back to the house. Gintoki sighs, burying his head into Shouyou's back. They walk through the rest of the field, the wheat stalks blowing slightly in the wind.

A little while later Shouyou says to Gintoki, "We're almost there." He hears no reply, "Gintoki?" Heavy breathing is his reward. Shouyou chuckles, "You're already asleep."

When he nears the house, Katsura and Takasugi run up to him, "Sensei!" They yell.

Shouyou shushes them, as they notice Gintoki sleeping on his back. Gintoki stirs, but doesn't wake up. "His fever has gone up," Shouyou whispers. He smiles, "Give me a minute while I put him back in his bed." Takasugi and Katsura nod as Shouyou walks to Gintoki's room.

Shouyou slides the shoji screen open, walking over and setting Gintoki on the futon. He lays him out, pulling the blanket over him. "Goodnight Gintoki," he whispers, "I hope you get better soon." He smiles a moment longer down at the one that once was called the corpse eating demon. He turns walking outside, sliding the shoji shut quietly.

Once he's gone Gintoki smiles, "Night, sensei," he whispers.

* * *

Takasugi wakes up to the sound of yelling. He throws the covers off of him, opening his shoji screen a little bit. He sees Shouyou- sensei looking mad. Takasugi's eyes widen as he sees who he's talking to. "Bakufu," he whispers.

"I don't care about the Bakufu!" Shouyou screams, "Why are you even bothering me in the first place?!"

"We told you why last time, Shouyou." A man says calmly.

"And I told you that I'm not teaching them to kill people!" Shouyou yells.

"Calm down Shouyou," the other man says, "Our boss asked us to check in again," the man's eyes darken, "You heard about the fights that have started, right? They're just meager battles right now, we don't want it to turn into something worse."

Shouyou's eyes narrow, "You mean the amanto? A few came to me the other day."

Both of them narrow their eyes, "Shouyou what did they say to you?" One man asks.

Shouyou raises an eyebrow, "The same thing you're saying to me, that their boss is worried."

Both of the men look at each other nodding, "We'll take our leave, Shouyou," one says quickly. They turn walking over the hill. Once they are gone Shouyou sighs holding his head.

Takasugi closes the shoji, cursing the Bakufu.

* * *

Gintoki gasps awake, he looks around his room, the pale light casting shadows. "It's almost sunset already?" Gintoki grins noticing something, "My fever's gone!" He jumps up excited.

He slides open the shoji quickly, running out. He runs down the lengthy corridor. He doesn't notice Shouyou until he almost crashes into him. Shouyou picks him up before he can do that. Gintoki laughs as Shouyou swings him around.

"Well you look better!" Shouyou says, laughing. Gintoki nods eagerly as Shouyou sets him down. "Hey I'm taking everyone out for a walk, you wanna come?" Gintoki's eyes brighten, nodding. "Ok, c'mon," Shouyou says brightly.

Gintoki follows him down the rest of the corridor and down the stairs to the front where the rest of the kids were waiting.

"Gintoki!" The kids exclaim happily, running up to him. Gintoki blushes as they ask him if he's okay.

Shouyou laughs briefly, but stops, tilting his head at Takasugi who's standing outside the circle, his face impassive. He shakes his head, ignoring it, "Alright, is everyone ready?"

Some of the children nod running ahead. Shouyou chuckles, "Don't get to far ahead of me!" He yells.

The rest of the children follow Shouyou as he walks.

Katsura walks up to Takasugi, "Tag, you're it!" He says as he starts running.

"Hey! That's not fair!" Takasugi yells, chasing after him.

"C'mon Gintoki!" Katsura yells over his shoulder.

Gintoki nods, as he starts jogging.

Katsura looks behind him at Takasugi smirking. Takasugi's eyes narrow as he starts running faster.

Gintoki stops suddenly, looking at everyone laughing around Shouyou. They looked like a real family. This demon didn't belong with them.

Shouyou stops, looking behind him. He smiles holding out his hand, "C'mon Gintoki."

Gintoki looks at the man he now calls sensei. He smiles, coming to the conclusion that he did belong with them. He had no idea what a real family was, but he believed this was it. He runs up to Shouyou, keeping pace beside him as the other kids run forward, laughing.

Shouyou smiles gently, ruffling Gintoki's silver locks. Gintoki grins brightly.

Takasugi glances behind him, smirking. He starts running faster, past Katsura.

Katsura grins, "Yeah right Takasugi!" He yells as he chases after him. They both laugh.

Gintoki glances at the forest where he hid behind the tree from the amanto. He quickly looks forward again when he sees Shouyou looking at him.

They walk for a little while longer before Shouyou says they should head back. It was already sunset.

A few kids complain, but listen anyway. Takasugi grins, as he taps Katsura, "You're it!" He starts running again, towards the house.

"Hey!" Katsura yells, laughing. He chases after Takasugi this time. The rest of the kids run after them.

As they near the house, the kids bid Shouyou a goodnight, running to their rooms. All that's left is Shouyou and Gintoki.

Shouyou gives Gintoki a sidelong glance, "Are you alright?" He asks.

Gintoki nods smiling, "Yeah, I'm fine."

Shouyou turns to him. He bends down, embracing Gintoki. "You can tell me anything. I hope you know that." Shouyou backs away, but Gintoki quickly wraps his arms around Shouyou, hugging him back.

Gintoki rubs his head against Shouyou's chest, tears well in his eyes as he whispers, "So this is what a hug feels like."

Shouyou's eyes moisten as he smiles, he pulls back looking into Gintoki's eyes, "Yeah, that was a hug and I'll give you many more after this." He stands up slowly, smiling, "I think of you as a son, Gintoki." Gintoki's eyes widen, "No matter what happens, I'll take care of you," he laughs, "Or maybe you'll be taking care of me." He starts walking towards the dojo, "I'll be in the dojo if you need me," "Goodnight, Gintoki."

Gintoki smiles, "Night, sensei." He turns walking to his room.

* * *

Gintoki opens his eyes slowly, "I can't sleep," he whispers. He looks over on the ground, his green book laying there. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but I might as well read the things I missed." He throws the covers off of him, grabbing his book and heading outside.

The cool night air hits him hard, he shivers. He walks a good distance away, before sitting down on a boulder. He opens the green book, he begins reading. The book was what the samurai do. Gintoki liked learning about the samurai. It felt good to have a sword beside him. He keeps on reading.

Gintoki's eyes narrow as he sniffs the air. "What's that smell?" His eyes widen, as he screams, "Fire!" The smoke is billowing in the distance, where the dojo should be. Gintoki gets up quickly, running.

The fire is blazing, the dojo can't be seen within the flames. Shouyou said he would be in the dojo. Gintoki's knees go weak. He falls to the ground, the book falls in front of him. His jaw trembles as he digs his fingers into the dirt path. Tears stream down his face as he screams, "SHOUYOU- SENSEI!"

* * *

**Authors Note:** Hey! I hope you liked it! Look forward to next chapter!


	5. Promises

**Disclaimer:** The characters of Gintama belong to Sorachi Hideaki. :)

**Authors Note:** Hey! Sorry this chapter took a while, my internet was off. Enjoy chapter 5! =)

**Chap. 5 **Promises

"SHOUYOU- SENSEI!" Gintoki screams. His jaw trembles. "Sensei," he mutters. "Sensei," "Sensei." A huge beam from the dojo falls, spitting fire embers everywhere.

"Oi look," a voice says, "There's a kid." Gintoki turns, his eyes wide. There are at least five men, each wielding khakkharas.

"Is it one of Shouyou's students?" One man asks.

"Who cares?! Just forget about him!" The first one who spoke yells. "We have Shouyou so we can just leave!" Gintoki gets up off the ground, glaring coldly at the men.

"H-Hey what's up with this kid?" One man stammers.

Gintoki tilts his head, "Where is Shouyou- sensei?"

One of the men laugh, "You haven't heard kid? He's under arrest for working with the amanto against us." The man laughs, crouching down. "I wouldn't be surprised if he was executed on the spot."

Gintoki screams as he jumps towards the man, he rips at his face, making the man bleed. "Get him off me!" The man shrieks.

The other men run over, prying Gintoki off of him. "Bind his hands!" The man yells, wiping the blood off of his face. Gintoki growls as he's pushed to his knees, arms bound behind him. Two of the men put their Khakkharas at the base of Gintoki's neck.

"Damn, that kid is a monster." One man says.

"See what I mean?" The man that almost got his face ripped off says, "Shouyou is training them to fight against us."

'Sir!" A new voice says. The man dressed the same as the others walks up, "We-" he pauses, "What happened to your face?"

"Never mind that! What is it?"

The new man says, "We brought Shouyou here. Shall we leave now?" He gestures behind him at Shouyou, his hands are bound behind him.

"Sensei," Gintoki whispers, new tears welling in his eyes.

Shouyou smiles slightly. The lead man nods his head, "Yes take him to the ship."

The men that have Shouyou turn him around. "Wait!" Shouyou says abruptly. Without turning he says sadly, "Gintoki," he pauses, turning his head, eyes sad, "Our comrades. Everyone, please protect them for me, okay?" He uncurls his pinkie towards Gintoki, "Let's make it a promise."

"Sensei," Gintoki mutters.

"Take him," the lead man says. The men holding Shouyou nod, pulling Shouyou along.

Tears stream down Gintoki's face, "Wait, Sensei," he mutters. He grits his teeth, "SENSEI!" He screams.

The lead man laughs, turning to the others, "Let's go our job is done."

"What about the kid?" One of the men holding Gintoki down asks.

The lead man glares down at Gintoki, "Just leave him here to rot," he hisses.

They nod, throwing Gintoki back. He lands on his side, hands still bound. His vision goes hazy from the smoke, "Wait!" He rasps. His lips tremble as they go out of sight, "Bring him back!" He screams. "He didn't do anything!"

His eyes widen as he feels the tremor of a ship taking off. "No, wait!" He screams, struggling to get up. He rips the ropes binding him and starts running where the men went. His eyes widen as he sees the ship in the sky, moving away.

Gintoki falls to his knees, "No," he whispers. "Sensei!" He screams at the ship.

"Gintoki!" A voice screams. Gintoki looks behind him at Katsura running towards him. The rest of the kids' stream out of the house.

When they reach him Katsura yells, "What happened?! Where's sensei?!"

Gintoki's eyes darken as he points at the now disappearing ship. Katsura's eyes shimmer as he asks, "W-Why is he on that ship?"

"The Bakufu," Gintoki hisses.

Takasugi's eyes widen, "N-No way," he looks at Gintoki, his eyes fierce, "Why didn't you do anything?!"

"I couldn't!" Gintoki screams.

"Why couldn't you?!" Takasugi yells, stepping forward.

"Well it's kind of hard when I was tied down!" Gintoki retorts.

Takasugi about gets in his face again, but Katsura stops them, "Enough!" He looks at Takasugi eyes sad, "If he couldn't do anything, he couldn't do anything!" Tears spill over his eyes as he says, "We can't blame him. Sensei wouldn't want us to."

Takasugi shuts his eyes tightly, tears making their way out of the corners of his eyes.

"W-What do we do now?" A kid asks, jaw trembling.

"We take down the whole damn Bakufu," Gintoki growls. He glares up at the ship that is now nothing but a dot in the distance.

"Gintoki," Katsura says, tears streaming down his face, "Just think for a moment. What can we even do?" He sobs.

Gintoki looks at him, eyes fierce, "I' am thinking! And I just told you what I'm going to do, but you can do whatever you want!"

"Gintoki," one kid whispers. "We can't do anything," he pauses, "You can't do anything."

Gintoki bites his lip, he slumps to the ground, holding his head in his hands. Warm tears run down his face. "This is all so confusing," he whispers. "We have to do something."

"The only thing we can do right now is get away from this fire." Takasugi says, sobbing. As if in response part of the dojo wall caves in. Hot embers fly into the air. The fire spits, sending balls of flame close to the kids.

"We need to stop the fire or it will spread to the house," Katsura says, worriedly.

A kid whispers, "It won't spread to it, we just have to get out of here for now."

"Yeah, it will be fine," Gintoki whispers, "Besides," he looks up at the sky, "It's going to rain." As if on cue, thunder is heard in the distance.

"Since the house will be okay, let's go inside." Takasugi whispers.

Everyone nods, trudging towards the house. Gintoki is last, he looks behind him at the sky. "Sensei, I promise. I will protect everyone." He wipes his tear streaked face, eyes coming back angry, "I'll also make this promise, I'll never cry again." He turns to the house.

The question on everyone's minds was what they were going to do now. Or the irrational things the kids would all take part in.

* * *

An obnoxious laugh is heard through the mess hall.

Takasugi's eye twitches, he looks at Katsura, "He's been here for a damn week and I already want to kill him!"

Katsura sighs, "Takasugi, he's not that annoying."

The annoying laugh sounds again, followed by a voice, "Aw Kintoki you're so mean," the voice whines.

"My name's not Kintoki!" Gintoki screams. A huge crash resounds. Takasugi looks over to see that Gintoki had smashed the new guy named Tatsuma's head into the table. Everyone around them laughs.

"How can they be so carefree?!" Takasugi hisses.

Katsura raises an eyebrow, "What do you mean by carefree?"

Takasugi looks at him angrily, "They don't even seem to care about Sensei!"

Katsura looks at him, eyes flashing, "Takasugi! It's been more than five years! Not everyone can live in the past!" `

Takasugi puts his head down, eyes sad, "It's been six years," he whispers. "He didn't do anything, so why didn't they bring him back?"

Katsura sighs, "Takasugi, the government doesn't think, they just act on their own assumptions." He shakes his head, "He's not coming back."

Takasugi snorts, "Well aren't you positive." He looks into Katsura's eyes, "He's still alive, I can feel it." Katsura glances at him, but only for a moment. Gintoki walks over and sits down next to Katsura, slamming his head into the table.

"The new guy's so annoying," Gintoki mumbles into the table.

"He's not that bad," Katsura says.

Gintoki and Takasugi turn their heads to glare at him.

Tatsuma walks over and sits next to Takasugi. Takasugi looks at him in surprise. "Who is this sensei you guys keep talking about?" He asks, surprisingly serious.

Katsura smiles, eyes distant, "His name was Yoshida Shouyou and he was amazing."

"He taught us the way of the sword and samurai." Takasugi whispers.

Tatsuma nods his head, "He seemed like a good guy." He laughs, "So is your training in the sword, just for self- defense or are you going to participate in the Jiou wars?"

Takasugi raises an eyebrow in confusion, "Jiou wars?"

Tatsuma tilts his head giving them a confused look, but realization soon dawns on his face. "Oh, I get it," he pauses, "The Jiou wars are wars that have been happening between the amanto and the government, because they believed the amanto were working against them." He laughs, "Of course they were. They wanted more power, so they tried to overthrow the government and that's how the wars started." He rubs the back of his head absentmindedly, "Guess you guys didn't hear about it, because your this far out in the country."

Takasugi nods, "So how long has this war been going on for?"

Tatsuma shakes his head, "I don't know, but pretty damn long."

"Does it show any sign of stopping?" Takasugi asks.

Tatsuma raises an eyebrow, "The last time I checked, no."

"Why do you want to know that?" Katsura asks him.

Takasugi looks at everyone before speaking, even Gintoki, he smiles. "We're going to participate in the Jiou war." Everyone's eyes widen at him. Katsura is the first one to speak.

"Are you insane?!" Katsura screams.

"Why the hell would you want to do that?!" Tatsuma screams.

Gintoki says nothing, his chin resting on his arms.

By now everyone in the mess hall was gathered around them. Most were looking at Takasugi in disbelief, but some were looking at Takasugi as if in agreement.

"Um," one kid speaks up, "Maybe Takasugi is right." Katsura looks at him sharply, the boy shrugs, "What if they bring back sensei when we win."

Another kid nods, "Yeah, they'd have to bring him back." Now almost all the kids were nodding in agreement.

Katsura shakes his head, "Takasugi, even if we were going to participate, we aren't nearly skilled enough to fight a war."

"Then we'll learn," Takasugi snarls.

Katsura looks around at the agreeing faces, even Tatsuma was agreeing. Gintoki was the only one that hadn't agreed or disagreed, his face impassive. Katsura looks at Gintoki pleadingly, "Please Gintoki, say something."

Gintoki looks at Katsura, sadly, "I'm sorry Zura," his eyes flash angrily, "But I want to do this, if there's even a remote chance of getting sensei back, I'm going to take it." Katsura sighs in defeat, everyone cheers.

Katsura smiles, "Let's go train then."

"Yeah Zura!" Takasugi exclaims.

"It's not Zura, it's Katsura," Katsura retorts.

Everyone laughs, smacking Katsura on the back. Everyone leaves the mess hall to go train, all that's left is Katsura, Takasugi and Gintoki.

Takasugi looks at both of them, grinning, "Let's make a promise, we're going to get sensei back, no matter what."

Katsura and Gintoki nod once. They hold up their pinkies, wrapping them around each other's.

Katsura smiles, all uncertainty gone, "We're going to win this damn war." He chuckles, "For sensei."

Gintoki grins, "Also for us."

Their pinkies still together, they bring them up then down, sealing the promise.

* * *

**Authors Note:** Hey! Hope you liked it!


	6. Wars Can Change People

**Disclaimer:** The characters of Gintama belong to Sorachi Hideaki. :) What Tatsuma tells Gintoki about space is a quote on quote of manga chapter 27. Also Gintoki and Takasugi moment is part of the second movie trailer.

**Authors Note:** Hey! Sorry this chap took so long, but I needed to do some reviewing. Plus I didn't think it would be this hard to write about the Jiou war. Oh well… I'm going to do it anyway~ Haha. Also I'm so sorry if you don't understand some parts, but they were really hard to explain. Enjoy chapter 6!

**Chap. 6** Wars Can Change People in Ways Some People Could Never Understand

Gintoki shifts his chest plate in annoyance. "This is so uncomfortable," he complains.

Katsura sighs as he clips the straps to the guards for his forearms. "Gintoki, just deal with it, you've been complaining about every piece of armor you've put on."

Gintoki shakes his head, "It would be so much easier if we could just take off this shit," he smacks his chest plate, "This slows me down."

"If you take it off, you'll have an easier chance of being killed," a cold voice says.

Gintoki and Katsura turn to see Takasugi who was dressed in a long black overcoat with red lining in the opening. Blue shirt under it and tan pants. On his hands he sported black fingerless gloves. At his side is his sword.

Gintoki and Katsura turn their heads, stifling their laughter.

"W-What," Takasugi stammers, confused.

Katsura smiles, "Why the hell are you wearing a headband?"

Takasugi touches the white headband, with its metal piece in the middle. Takasugi glares at them, "We need them, so we don't "accidently" kill each other."

Gintoki laughs, "Oh, is Takasugi mad!"

Takasugi looks sharply at him, unsheathing his sword. "You want me to kill you now," he growls.

"I'd like to see you try, Bakasugi!"

Takasugi sets his jaw, eyes fierce. He raises his sword ready to charge, but something knocks against it, causing him to almost drop it in surprise.

"Save it for the battlefield," Tatsuma says, serious for once. Tatsuma is dressed in a blue yukata, a chest plate covering his chest. Takasugi and Gintoki glare at each other. Tatsuma sighs, "You guys ready…?"

Katsura bites his lip. "Ready as we'll ever be."

Tatsuma nods, "Let's go…" He turns around and walks back out the door.

Gintoki sighs, picking up his sword. He walks out the door, Katsura and Takasugi close behind. They walk down a long corridor in silence entering a huge room with a high ceiling. Tons of people are scattered around dressed in armor. Most of them are from their class with Shouyou.

"Hey Takasugi!" A voice calls. Takasugi looks over at one of his former classmates. He smiles pointing at a group of people. "We're breaking into groups and you'll be leading this group." Takasugi nods. "Katsura," he continues. He points at another group. The group waves at him smiling. "Tatsuma," he pauses, "Oh you already…" He stops when a couple people from Tatsuma's group throw him on the ground kicking him. He just laughs. "Okay… And Gintoki." He doesn't need to point at the group, because they are already swarming around him excitedly. Happy to be in his group.

Katsura walks up to Gintoki holding out a white headband. Gintoki groans, "I have to wear it?" Katsura nods. He sighs, "No one else is wearing them."

"It's just us…" Katsura says. He takes out his own headband, tying it under his bangs. He sighs, "This is actually really scary right now."

Gintoki smiles, "It's alright Zura, we'll win. We promised each other didn't we?"

Katsura smiles, nodding. He walks back over to his group.

"Is everyone ready?!" One of Shouyou's students screams excitedly.

"Why are you excited?!" Another voice screams back. "We could die!"

"So, this is for Shouyou- sensei!" All of Shouyou's students cheer. "Let's go!" He yells, opening the huge warehouse door.

Outside the warehouse it's basically a wasteland. Huge rock faces cover the land.

"Well at least we'll have enough cover…" Someone mutters.

Two people look around outside to make sure no one's coming. A few people in the crowd shudder when they hear the sounds of fighting in the distance.

Takasugi's group is the first to walk out. They walk the length of the wasteland to a couple rock faces. Takasugi leans his back against the rock, peering out from the other side.

Huge masses of amanto are there. Samurai mixed in. Dead bodies and blood already coated the ground as far as the eye could see and most likely farther.

Takasugi waves his hand and Tatsuma's group comes out next, running to the opposite rock face.

"You'll follow me," Takasugi says to Tatsuma.

"What about us?" A voice asks. Takasugi jumps in surprise, exposing himself between to two rocks. Katsura pulls him back quickly.

"Don't do that!" Takasugi yells at him.

Katsura holds up his hands. Gintoki's laughing behind him. Takasugi scowls at Gintoki.

"Why are we even thinking of a strategy?" Gintoki asks. "We should just run in there."

"Yeah, but we can't all just run from one place." Takasugi hisses. "Tatsuma and I will go first, after we're out there, then you guys will follow."

Katsura nods. Takasugi looks at Tatsuma, he sighs. "You ready?" Tatsuma nods, putting his hat on. Takasugi looks over around the rock face. "Let's go, Kiheitai." He runs forward followed by his group. Then Tatsuma, Katsura and Gintoki.

Takasugi lets out a yell as he reveals himself to the amanto. Everyone else lets out their battle cries. They cut down amanto quickly, not stopping.

Gintoki exposes himself, jumping into the air, bringing down his sword onto an amanto's head. Blood splashes into his face, but he doesn't care. He cuts down amanto faster than the other samurai. An amanto runs forward to cut him down, but Gintoki quickly brings his sword up slicing the amanto across the throat. Gintoki turns to look at the rest of the amanto with burning crimson eyes. The amanto step back in fear.

"Shiroyasha!" One amanto screams.

Gintoki raises an eyebrow, but runs forward slicing five amanto at once. Blood splashes into Gintoki's eye, he shakes his head, the blood flicking off.

"Whoa, Gintoki's actually scaring me…" Katsura whispers to Takasugi. Takasugi snorts, running the opposite way to kill more amanto.

Gintoki brings his sword down, cutting an amanto across the chest. He jabs his elbow back, connecting with an amanto's face. As the amanto falls Gintoki stabs him through the heart.

Gintoki looks around, no amanto were around him. He sighs, falling to his knees to catch his breath. He stabs his sword in the ground, panting.

"Here…" A voice says behind him.

Gintoki looks behind him quickly, gritting his teeth. He relaxes when it's only Takasugi.

Takasugi extends his hand out towards him. "Need a hand, Gintoki?" He says, a smug look on his face.

"Shut up!" Gintoki yells, grabbing his sword as he jumps up. He shakes his head vigorously. "I don't need your help!" He turns, cutting an amanto and diving into a mass of them.

Takasugi watches him, a smirk on his lips.

"Takasugi!" A voice screams.

Takasugi turns quickly to find an amanto, his sword raised to cut him down.

"Shit!" Takasugi yells, eyes wide. Blood drips on the ground.

"Don't space out you idiot!" Katsura growls, removing his sword from the amanto's skull.

Takasugi glares at him, running to the masses of amanto.

"A thank you would have been nice." Katsura mumbles.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Gintoki's eyes widen as he sees someone from his class go down. He glares at the amanto, running forward. "Son of a bitch!" He screams, slicing the amanto across the throat. He looks down sadly at his fallen comrade. He glances up at the amanto, he couldn't call them masses anymore, because they were dying down. You could tell there was less than a hundred now. Gintoki smiles.

"Don't get to comfortable Gintoki." Katsura says, walking up next to him. Gintoki raises an eyebrow. Katsura sighs. "This is only the first batch."

Gintoki chuckles. "I know, but it's almost done for today." He yawns. "Besides, I'm tired."

Katsura smiles. "Even in the midst of battle you're still the Gintoki I know."

Gintoki laughs. "A war won't change me."

Katsura's smile falters. "Yeah, but it might change some people…"

Gintoki glances behind him at Takasugi, he was cutting down a huge amanto with horns. Gintoki nods, his face impassive. He smirks. "Alright Zura, let's go!" Gintoki runs forward, sword raised.

"It's not Zura, it's Katsura!" Katsura yells after him.

* * *

A man cheers. "It's over!"

"For now!" Another man yells at him.

"So what, at least we get to rest now." The man says with a smile.

"There are hardly any of us left now…" A man mutters.

"Yeah… Wait what happened to those four guys?"

"They're over there." A man answers, pointing at a building.

"Oh I see them…" Says the man, squinting at the two men on the roof.

* * *

"I've decided… I'm going into space." Tatsuma says, smiling a distant smile. "While crawling around the ground, we can see the future while we fight the amanto. Even while we do that, the amanto keep coming to earth, so we can't oppose the advancing wave of the era. This war is only to let our friends go and die in vain. I don't want to see any more friends die. From here on, I have to live with a higher point of view. A point of view where I can see even the planets that are prohibited to earthlings and amanto. That's why I'm going into space." He looks up at the sky, the stars twinkling. "While floating in a big ship in space." He looks at Gintoki who was lying beside him. "What do you think, Gintoki? You're too good of a man to be locked up in this small planet. Come with me…" Gintoki lets out a loud snore. Tatsuma laughs annoyed. "The sky! Please knock down a meteorite on him!" Tatsuma looks over in surprise as Gintoki chuckles.

"Space, huh?" He smiles. "Do what you want… Follow your dreams, or whatever…"

Tatsuma grins. "Alright, how about you come with me?" Gintoki "snores" again. Tatsuma's eye twitches as his head shoots up to look at the sky. "Meteorite! Where the hell are you?!"

"Oi Tatsuma, keep it down…" Gintoki says lazily. He turns onto his stomach, looking over the tip in the shingles. "Besides they'll be coming soon, so we should rest…"

Tatsuma sighs, laying back. "Maybe, you're right…" He smirks. "So about space…" Gintoki "snores" again. "Would you quit doing that?!" Tatsuma screams.

Gintoki smirks, turning to lie on his back again. He closes his eyes. Not knowing that nothing would prepare him for what would come next.

* * *

**Authors Note:** Hey! This took a while and I'm sorry (Once again. XD) BUT I hope you liked it! (Either though it seems VERY rushed.) Oh well, look forward to next chapter! (I will be sure to add way more detail! Hopefully…)


End file.
